United States Army
The United States Army 'is the main land combat branch of the United States Armed Forces. The primary mission of the Army is "to fight and win our Nation’s wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders." The Army is a military service within the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. Components featured in the Battlefield Series * The '1st Cavalry Division is one of the most famous and most decorated combat divisions of the United States Army. Presently, it is a rapidly deployable heavy armored division of the United States Army with base of operations in Fort Hood, Texas. ** The 5th Cavalry Regiment is a historical unit of the United States Army that began its service in the decade prior to the American Civil War and continues in modified organizational format in the U.S. Army. ** The 7th Cavalry Regiment is a United States Army cavalry regiment, whose lineage traces back to the mid-19th century. Its official nickname is "Garryowen", in honor of the Irish air Garryowen that was adopted as its march tune. **'Task Force Kodiak' is an American armored unit that assisted Bravo-2 with on an operation to secure Russian agent Kirilenko in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. * The 101st Airborne Division is a United States Army modular light infantry division trained for air assault operations. *The 1st Engineer Battalion is the oldest and most decorated engineer battalion in the US Army, tracing its lineage to the original Company of Sappers and Miners organized at West Point, New York in 1846. It was cut from Battlefield Vietnam. *The 222nd Army Battalion is a fictional battalion of the United States Army in the games Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The 32nd Armored Division is a fictional armored unit that plays a key role in Acta Non Verba. * The 369th Infantry Regiment - also known as the Harlem Hellfighters''' '- were an infantry regiment of the U.S. Army National Guard during World War I comprised of African Americans that were known for their toughness and the fact that they never lost a trench, foot of ground, or a man through capture to the enemy Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the US Army is a part of the allies, and one of two American factions along with the United States Marine Corps. In the base game, they fight exclusively on the Western front against the German Wehrmacht in France and the Low Countries, alongside the Canadian Army. In the Road to Rome expansion, the US fights the Royal Italian Army and Wehrmacht on the Italian front. In Secret Weapons of WWII, the US Army fights the Wehrmacht and German Elite Forces in both France and within Germany itself. Engagements Player Kits The US Army uses a mixture of British and American equipment with identical loadouts to the base game British Army. The US Army wears olive drab uniforms, with pocketed jackets and dark green trousers and helmets, as well as brown ankle boots with puttees. Their webgear consists of a dull green harness, with a belt that can hold ammunition pouches and a sidearm holster. Their Assault kit carries an additional shovel slotted into their backpack. Vehicles The US Army is issued predominantly American made vehicles, again identical to their British Army counterparts in terms of vehicles used, with the exception of their fighter, with the US Army using the P-51 instead of the Spitfire. In Europe their vehicles have a solid green paintjob. Armor * T95 (Heavy Tank/SWoWWII) * M10 Wolverine (Heavy Tank) * M4 Sherman (Light Tank) ** T34 Calliope (Light Tank/SWoWWII) * M3 Grant (Armored Car/RtR) * Priest (Artillery) Light Vehicles * M3 Half-track (APC) ** M3 GMC (Tank Hunter/RtR) * LVTP (APC/SWoWWII) * Willys MB (Scout Car) * XA42 (Motorcycle/SWoWWII) Emplacements * M2 Browning (Machine gun emplacement) * 40mm Bofors (AA Emplacement) * AT-25 (Anti-tank emplacement/RtR) Planes * P-51 (Fighter) * F-85 Goblin (Fighter/SWoWWII) * B-17 Flying Fortress (Bomber) * Mosquito (Level Bomber/RtR) * C-47 Skytrain (Transport Aircraft/SWoWWII) * AW-52 (Fighter/SWoWWII) Naval Vessels * Fletcher (Destroyer) * LCVP (Landing craft) * Commando Raft (Inflatable Boat) Gallery BF1942 US ARMY MEDIC IN CHURCH.png|A US Army medic in a church during Operation Market Garden. BF1942 US ARMY SCOUTS.png|Two US Army scouts during the Battle of the Bulge. BF1942 US ARMY GUYS SALERNO.png|US Army soldiers in combat at Salerno, Italy. BF1942 US ARMY DUDES SALERNO.png|US Army soldiers moving up during the Battle of Salerno. BF1942 P-51 CHASING JU-87.png|A US Army P-51 Mustang hunts down a German Ju-87 on the Italian front. BF1942 WOLVERINE FIRING NEXT TO SHERMAN.png|US Army armor in combat at Bocage Battlefield Vietnam In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the United States Army fight the Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army. It is one of the three playable American factions, the others being the United States Marine Corps and the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam. Engagements of the US Army against the Viet Cong *'Operation Irving': 1st Battalion, 5th Cavalry vs. 2nd Viet Cong Regiment *'Saigon - 1968': 101st Airborne Division vs. C-10 Saigon Sapper Battalion Engagements of the US Army against the North Vietnamese Army *'The Ia Drang Valley': 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 66th N.V.A. Regiment *'Landing Zone Albany': 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry vs. 33rd N.V.A. Regiment Player Kits Assault Loadout 1 *M16 *M1911 *Combat Knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *Mossberg 500 *M1911 *Combat knife *Three (3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Claymore *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Loadout 2 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Anti-tank mine *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *M60 *M1911 *M79 *Knife Loadout 2 *M14 *M1911 *L.A.W. *combat knife Scout Loadout 1 *M21 *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Loadout 2 *M16 with scope *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Battlefield: Bad Company Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company, the player is part of the 222nd Army Battalion. They fight the Russian Army and the Middle Eastern Coalition in a fictional war between the United States against the Russian Federation and the Middle Eastern Coalition. Engagements against the RGF *Welcome to Bad Company *Battle of Zabograd *Crash and Grab Engagements against the MEC *Battle of Sadiz Engagements against Sadaristani Military *Crossing Over *Par for the Course (singleplayer) *Air Force One Multiplayer The US Army is one of the three factions in multiplayer and engages the RGF and MEC. Assault *M416 *M203 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *Model 870 *M136 AT4 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *M24 *M9 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *SCAR-L *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *M249 SAW *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *HMMWV Tanks *M1 Abrams *M3A3 Bradley Helicopters *AH-64 Apache Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *TOW *XM312 *ZU-23-2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 campaign, the player is again playing as Preston Marlowe where he is part of "Bad Company" of the 222nd Army Battalion for the first level Cold War. Engagements against the RGF Multiplayer ]] ]] ]] ]] In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer, the United States Army fights against the Russian Ground Forces. It is one of the only two multiplayer factions, the other being the opposing Russian Ground Forces, and is also the only playable faction in the Onslaught expansion. Their voices are provided by Chris Bennison (Assault), Arlie Cummins (Medic), Josh Lenn (Recon) and Jason Naso (Engineer). Multiplayer Engagements against the RGF *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass *Oasis *Harvest Day *Cold War *Heavy Metal Vehicles Light Vehicles Tanks Helicopters Naval Vessels Emplacements Armysoldiers.png|US Army units in action in Laguna Presa BFBC2 Assault.jpg|US Army units in action in the Atacama Desert BFBC2 M3A3 BRADLEY.jpg|Armoured units moving out in Panama Canal Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the United States Army fights the NVA. They do not use a specific set of infantry weapons, but they use their own vehicles. The soldiers' voices are provided by Trevor White and Ryan McCluskey. Engagements against the NVA The US fights against the NVA on maps based on real-life operation. With Operation Hasting being a remake of a level. Vehicles The US Army in game uses the appropriate vehicles of American origin in the DLC. Gallery BFBC2 Vietnam PhuBaiValley 3.jpg|American soldiers in Phu Bai Valley BFBC2V USMC MARINE HILL 137.jpg|An American assault soldier and medic at Hill 137 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam U.S Flag BFBC2.png|The U.S. flag used in the Vietnam expansion pack. Its aged appearance was possibly chosen to fit the time era. Battlefield 1 The American Expeditionary Force is featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The 369th Infantry Regiment, known as the Harlem Hellfighters, appear in the first chapter of the singleplayer campaign, Storm of Steel. The Harlem Hellfighters are outfitted with the Adrian helmet due to their attachment to the French Army. Multiplayer The United States appears as one of six factions initially featured in Battlefield 1, and is part of the Allies alongside the United Kingdom, France, and Italy. They wear British uniforms and insignia, with drab tunics and beige webbing with minor changes, with headgear comprised of either the cloth "Overseas cap", a wool soft cap oddly sporting the badge of the British Tank Corps (identical to that worn by Townsend), or a green version of the more durable British-designed Brodie helmet, or even the experimental Model 8 full-face helmet. The American Expeditionary Forces participate only in battles against the German Empire on the Western Front of northern France. Gallery BF1 Artwork.jpg|Harlem Hellfighters on the cover of Battlefield 1 BF1_United_States_Icon HD.png|The United States Emblem HD Classes Battlefield 1 United States Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 United States Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 United States Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 United States Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 United States Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 United States Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 United States Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Engagements Battlefield V Singleplayer The Twelfth Army Group appears during the Battlefield V singleplayer war story The Last Tiger, where the are the primary enemy force encountered by protagonist Peter Müller and his German tank crew. The faction uses a mixture of American, British and captured German equipment. There are several soldier types: *'Assault' - uses an M1928A1 with a 30-round magazine, and throws Mills Bombs. *'Medic' - equipped with an M1A1 Carbine. Can revive wounded friendlies. *'Support' - uses a M1928A1 with a 50-round drum magazine, and can fire Panzerfausts. *'Recon' - issued an iron sighted Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I and a Flare Gun to call in mortar strikes. Unlike the Germans, the US have no elite soldier types. Vehicles used by the US Army include 75mm M4A3 Shermans and 76mm M4A3E8 tanks, T34 Calliope rocket artillery and Staghound T17E1 armored cars, in addition to Mosquito and C-47 aircraft. The force's emplaced weapons consist of PaK 40 anti-tank guns, Flak 38 anti-air guns and Vickers heavy machine guns. Multiplayer The US Army also makes a minor appearance in multiplayer as part of the United States Armed Forces faction added with War in the Pacific. Certain vehicles are marked with US Army designations, implying the force is involved with the faction along with the United States Marine Corps and US Navy. In addition, the United Kingdom-based Allied faction makes use of many US Army-related cosmetic items in-game, including the explicitly named G.I. and Yankee outfit sets, which are based on United States gear. Some items such as the Pit Crew, Flim-Flam and Wild Eagle outfits have US infantry Markings on them, with the latter two sporting the 101st Airborne Division insignia. In addition the Death In The Afternoon torso includes a 2nd Infantry division insignia. Gallery BF5 US Army Campaign 01.jpg BF5 US Army Campaign 02.jpg BF5 US Army Campaign 03.jpg Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Bad Company 2, some soldiers in Multiplayer will shout "Let the bodies hit the floor". This is a possible reference to the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool. Battlefield 3 *Although the US Army does not appear directly in Battlefield 3, the multiplayer "Ranger" and "Paratrooper" Appearance schemes reflect real-life US Army camouflage patterns (Universal Camouflage Pattern and MultiCam respectively), giving the player the appearance of an Army soldier. *They are not featured in Battlefield 3 or Battlefield 4, as those games focus on the Marine Corps instead. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, a camouflage pattern called UCP (Universal Camouflage Pattern) can be found, which is a uniform pattern used by the US Army. Battlefield 1 *The US Army voiceovers in Battlefield 1 are done by Jared Zeus. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the United States faction is issued the M1903. *The US flag used to capture objectives only has 48 stars, as Hawaii and Alaska only became states after World War 1. Battlefield V *In The Last Tiger, US soldiers will speak German when the player is close to death. This is possibly because they have no "player wounded" voice line of their own and so revert to German voices used in other War Stories. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:US Military Unit Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Factions of Battlefield V